


Just a prank

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Butt Plugs, M/M, Multi, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jun is surprised by S. Coups in the morning and Coups and Wonwoo have fun with him at an interview.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 49





	Just a prank

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GiGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=GiGirl).



Jun sighed softly as he got into the shower, the cold water waking his body. He thought about how the coming up interview would go, probably with Hoshi and Seungkwan making everyone else laugh, they were good at that. He heard the door open as he was turning the water off. "Junnie, is that you?" Seungcheol's voice was calm. "Yeah" Jun answered shortly as he stepped out of the shower. He stepped over to the sink and cupped his hands under the faucet, lightly washing his face with the cold water while glancing at Coups in the mirror. 

As Jun scrubbed his face, Seungcheol had gotten a towel and was gently drying Jun who was still wet from the shower. When Jun was dry, Seungcheol wrapped an arm around his torso, hugging him gently, the two of them swaying in sync with each other. Jun saw Cheol move the arm that was not wrapped around him, then he felt Cheols finger, slicked with lube, pushed against his hole, causing Jun to arch his back, stomach pushing against the counter. Cheol softly shushed him as a startled moan flitted past his lips. "I want to try something, baby." 

Jun felt Coups slip a finger inside of him, adding another one after just a few seconds, scissoring him open. Jun's eyes flitted shut for a second, him not being able to hold back his moans as he added a third finger. He opened his eyes for a second and noticed something in his hand, but it was gone in a second. Then the fingers were gone and Jun whined at the loss before he felt Cheols slip something hard and smooth inside of him, making him jump. He turned around giving Cheol a confused look. Cheol lightly kissed Jun before smiling and turning to walk away. "Keep that in, baby."

No matter how he sat, Jun couldn't get comfortable with a plug up his butt. He was sitting next to Minghao who glanced at him, concern lacing his features everytime Jun shifted in his seat. As Jun shifted again, he leaned over, "Is something wrong, Junnie-hyung?" Jun blushed immediately at even the thought of telling him what was going on with him. "No, nothing is wrong. I think I may have just slept wrong." The words left his mouth in a hurry and he saw Minghao frown, he knew him well enough to know when he was lying. "Is there anything I can do to help?" Jun shook his head no before quickly leaning against the window and acting asleep to avoid anymore of Minghao's questions.

When they arrived at the studio where the interview was going to be held, Jun felt like he'd finally gotten used to the plug. He noticed Cheol and Wonwoo talking and smiling. He walked in comfortable silence listening to the conversations around him. He noticed Wonwoo and Coups looking at him every few seconds and went to ask about it but their manager announced that they needed to read the script and memorize the cues so that they didn't miss anything, making him forget about Cheol and Wonwoo for the moment.

They were on set performing Lilili yabbay for the interview when Jun saw Wonwoo and Coups, who were sitting beside each other, discreetly push a button. Jun felt the thing Coups had put up his butt start to vibrate, and immediately lost control of his body and jerked to the left, falling and hitting his head on a camera stand before blacking out.

Jun was confused, he couldn't remember what happened. He, with some difficulty, opened his eyes to see Coups, Wonwoo, and Jeonghan hovering over him along with his manager.

"What happened?" He winced as a sharp pain shot through his head as he said that. "Aegi, your awake Oh my God we were so worried. Do you remember what happened?" Jeonghan was the one speaking, while holding an ice pack to the side of his head. "No." His reply was short as he tried to remember. "You were performing Highlight and you fell and fit your head on a camera. Did you feel okay? We're you sick? Why didn't you tell us?" It all came flooding back to him and he felt a tear roll down his cheeks. "Nonono, Aegi, I'm sorry. Don't cry, please." Jeonghan gently ran a finger over the tears, swiping them off his face. "Come on let's get home" Coups murmured, lifting Jun off the floor he had been laying down on.

As they headed to the car, Wonwoo walked with Seungcheol. "I'm sorry, baby." Cheol whispered softly and Jun looked up at him and smiled, smiling despite how much his head was hurting. "I'm also sorry, Junnie, it was my idea. I didn't know that would happen." Wonwoo said, a guilty look crossing his face. "It's okay" Jun said with a small smile, blushing. "We'll give you all the cuddles in the world when we get home" Cheol said and Wonwoo nodded in agreement. Jun smiled and they got in the car with the rest of Seventeen and went home and cuddled with Jun making him as happy as he deserves to be.


End file.
